


Profane

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys taking Dean apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kissbingo prompt type:dirty. A big squishy thank you to mmmchelle for the readthrough.

With just two fingers, Castiel can take Dean apart in ways he never could have imagined back in the beginning. Two fingers and some 'slippery stuff', as Dean calls it, and Castiel can make Dean writhe and beg, make Dean moan as if he's dying even though he's not actually suffering at all. Castiel has learned to ignore Dean's desperate pleas. Even enjoy them. Because, as Dean once explained, the longer it takes to get there, the more bang you get for your buck.

Castiel's experienced that bit of wisdom first-hand, and he has to agree with Dean. He's taken that lesson to heart.

Like now, with Dean is spread out on the bed before him, naked and breathless as Castiel slips his fingers in. Legs sprawled apart, heels digging into the mattress, Dean lifts his hips and pushes back down on Castiel's hand. Dean is so very warm inside, and tight, squeezing Castiel's fingers together.

"Come on, Cas. Come on, damn it." Dean, always so impatient. He never takes his own advice.

Castiel shakes his head. "Not yet." He presses his fingers in and pulls them out again, a slow, easy thrust.

Dean squirms. "Yeah, that's it." he says, closing his eyes. "Like that."

Kneeling between Dean's legs, Castiel is in an ideal position to watch Dean's reactions. Dean's dick rests on his stomach, thick and full, and his chest is flushed. When he stretches his arms behind his head and pushes against the headboard, his muscles stand out and he looks stunning, lost in the sensation of what's being done to him. Castiel is so busy looking and admiring all that Dean is, that he momentarily forgets that he's actually supposed to be doing something.

"Damn it," Dean says from between clenched teeth. He twists his hips again, pushing on Castiel's hand. Opening his eyes, he glares at Castiel.

Naked, aroused and angry is a good look for Dean. Castiel can't help but smile

Dean rolls his eyes. "I don't know why I'm having sex with you."

"Because you enjoy it so much." Castiel leans down and runs his tongue up along the underside of Dean's cock, just to jog Dean's memory.

Dean gasps. "Oh, right." He clenches his muscles around Castiel's fingers.

Castiel kisses Dean's stomach, just past the tip of Dean's cock. With a hand on Dean's hip, he starts moving his fingers again, sliding them in and out of the tight, wet space. Dean closes his eyes, bites his lip and draws in a deep breath. He rocks his hips again, in time to Castiel's strokes.

"God, that's good." Dean stretches, arches his back and pulls his knees up further, bracketing Castiel's body. He's breathing heavy now, chest rising and falling and Castiel finds it mesmerizing.

Pushing in further, Castiel feels a small bump, and when he rubs that area Dean gasps and moans, hips jerking. With a satisfied smile, Castiel presses it again and Dean makes a strangled sound.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"Such blasphemy," Castiel says, chiding. He actually loves the terrible, filthy words that come out of Dean's mouth, so he thrusts his fingers in deep and twists.

"Fuck." Dean pants. There's moisture on his forehead and his hair is wet and spiky along the edge of it. Dean reaches for his dick, but with a wave of his hand Castiel wills Dean's arm back onto the mattress.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dean slings a leg up onto Cas's shoulder and slides down toward him, trying to move into position. Castiel rubs his cheek against Dean's foot and places a kiss on his ankle.

"You're such a freak," Dean tells him with choked laughter.

Castiel strokes Dean's leg, cupping a well-muscled calf. "You have very nice legs." Castiel approves of every inch of Dean's glorious body.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Dean demands, spreading his arms wide on the bed.

"Eventually." Castiel certainly hungers for it. His own dick is heavy between his legs and he knows exactly how good it feels to be inside of Dean. But there's also satisfaction in simply providing Dean pleasure, to be able to focus on every move Dean makes, every reaction, to catalog it for future use.

"Fuck 'eventually'," Dean growls. His hands fist in the sheets.

Castiel frowns. "That makes no sense, Dean."

"Of course it doesn't make sense. You, you--" Dean breaks off when he realizes he's been teased. "Oh, you suck."

"I do lots of things." Castiel runs a hand down Dean's thigh, slipping it off his shoulder so he can reach down and kiss Dean's chest. He licks his way over to a nipple, kisses and then sucks on it while twisting and moving his fingers.

Dean groans and curses again, hand in Castiel's hair, holding him in place. Castiel scrapes his teeth across Dean's nipple and Dean makes a desperate noise, then drags Castiel up for a kiss. It's awkward and Castiel's fingers slip out and he nearly falls on top of Dean but Dean's mouth is warm and desperate and Castiel can never resist the softness of Dean's lips, the slide of his tongue. It's strange and fascinating and more arousing than he ever imagined. Dean is still moving restlessly beneath him, pulling him down, naked skin on naked skin and Castiel whimpers when his cock slides against Dean's hip.

Dean hooks his legs around Castiel's waist. "Come on, I'm ready," he says against Castiel's cheek. "I've been ready."

Castiel's cock slides into the warm sweaty crease of Dean's thigh. "So am I," Castiel tells him breathlessly.

"About damn time."

One more kiss, and Castiel pushes himself up off of Dean. He sits back on his heels and finds the lubricant, tucked away in the folds of the bedcovers. It's fascinating how the touch of his own slick hand makes him shudder with pleasure. When he gets like this, his senses so heightened, it feels like he barely has control over this body. This is what Dean does to him.

And now Dean's legs are spread open and welcoming, so Castiel crawls up between them and lifts Dean's hips. He know he has to be careful, too fast and he'll hurt Dean but Dean is loose and relaxed and ready for him, swinging a leg up on Castiel's shoulder and pressing close. Castiel slides in easily, so much heat and pressure that it takes his breath away.

Dean groans long and loud, eyes tightly closed.

"Are you good?" Cas asks, because apparently that's what you ask when you do this. At least, that's what Dean always asks him. As if Dean could hurt him.

"Oh yeah. I'm good," Dean says, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm real good."

"I'm good, too." Castiel nods even though Dean's eyes are still closed. "Real good," he adds.

He holds Dean by the hips and begins to move, sliding in and out of Dean's tight hole and the sensation is amazing, so much feeling packed into one small body part. Dean groans again, moving with him. He looks beautiful, all smooth naked skin, dampness collecting at the hollow of his throat and his expression is blissful yet expectant as Castiel thrusts inside him.

Castiel used to think sex was a strange and awkward thing. He was confused by the very concept until he took part in it. Then it all made sense, the sweating and groping and moaning. The closeness, and the trust needed to let go and make it all work--it's like nothing he'd ever experienced.

Dean moans, his leg sliding off Castiel's shoulder. Castiel catches it, slipping an arm underneath. There's sweat dripping off his own brow, and Dean's ass is hot against his thighs and Castiel pushes harder, driving deeper inside, making Dean groan sharply.

"Fuck yeah," Dean says. He opens one eye and stares defiantly at Castiel as he reaches for his cock, fingers curling around the shaft.

Just because he can, Castiel mentally pushes Dean's hand away once again, pinning it against the mattress. Just to see Dean's reaction.

"Son of a bitch," Dean snarls. "You bastard." But his lips are curling up into a smile, he's starting to laugh and Castiel is delighted.

"I am neither of those things." Castiel leans forward, propping himself up with a hand on either side of Dean's chest. Dean immediately wraps his legs around Castiel's waist again, ass resting on Castiel's thighs as he curls up to kiss Castiel. The kiss is sloppy and wet, sliding off mark as Castiel fucks him, even though Castiel can't move as much in this position. The short, quick strokes push in deep, though, and Dean soon falls back onto the bed, panting. His eyes are wide open and he's staring up at Castiel, watching him.

"Do it," Castiel says in a rough voice. He's not going to last much longer, his control is slipping away.

Without hesitation Dean reaches for his cock and begins jerking himself off. It's not long before he twitches sharply, legs slipping down and Castiel has to hold onto him, hands sliding over slick sweaty skin. Dean comes with a gasp, and his muscles squeeze Castiel's cock with each surge of pleasure, making Castiel's rhythm falter. It's so astonishing, each and every time they do this, the look on Dean's face as he comes, the way his body shakes and shudders, the way Dean simply lets go.

Castiel comes, and he feels like he's breaking apart, like his grace is slipping away to scatter in the wind. He feels like he's human. And when it's all over he's left gasping for breath, head hanging low.

"Oh, man," Dean sighs. He wraps his arms around Castiel, pulling him against his chest. "Good stuff."

Castiel is still in one piece, grace and all. Sometimes, it surprises him. He stretches out over Dean, his cock slipping free as Dean straightens his legs. Dean is warm and sweaty beneath him, stomach and chest slick with come and Castiel revels in it, in this very human, very messy thing they've done. He noses Dean's neck, licks his sweat away, and sighs contentedly with the sense of a job well done.

"Bet they have nothing like this in heaven, huh?" Dean asks, a hand sliding lazily over Castiel's back.

"Nothing at all," Castiel assures him. It's the truth, nothing in heaven has ever made him feel like this.

Dean snickers.

Castiel raises his head, eyeing Dean thoughtfully. "You're gloating, aren't you?"

"Yup," Dean says with a smug smile.

"It pleases you to defile an angel?" Castiel teases. Dean's smile is contagious, and Castiel finds himself smiling back at him.

"Hell yeah. Consider me pleased," Dean says. "Thoroughly and completely pleased." He nudges Castiel's leg with his foot, still grinning broadly.

"And I am quite thoroughly defiled," Castiel says proudly.

Dean laughs, and keeps on laughing until Castiel kisses him quiet again.


End file.
